Network attached devices can have one or more unique IP addresses to communicate on an IP network. In some implementations the network attached device can be assigned one or more IP addresses that can be statically configured in the network attached device. The static configuration of IP addresses can result in an operational burden for entities (e.g., service operators) since they are required to maintain a list of IP addresses with attributes of assigned and unassigned. The entity can be unaware of the failure of a network attached device that will never be used again and maintain the attribute of assigned to the one or more IP addresses assigned to the failed network attached device. Unassigned IP addresses especially in internet protocol version four (IPv4) based networks are limited.
The DHCP protocol can be used to provide network attached devices with one or more IP addresses. The DHCP protocol can include the logical components of a client, relay agent and server. The network attached device can represent a DHCP client. When the network attached device requires an IP address (e.g., caused by power on, reset, etc.) it can generate DHCP client messages that can be broadcasted. A DHCP client relay can be used to forward the DHCP client messages to the DHCP server. The DHCP server can communicate through a DHCP relay agent with the DHCP client with a plurality of messages that can result in the assignment of an IP address. Any issues associated with the IP network DHCP client, DHCP relay, or DHCP server can result in the network attached device being unable to obtain one or more IP address, and thus being unable to communicate on the IP network.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.